Pra wedding
by sayangsemuamembersuju
Summary: Wajah menawan, rivalku, sahabat adikku, kesayangan ummaku, anak sahabat appaku/gs/kaihun/krisho oneshoot atau? Side story krisho. Ga ada kaihunnya only krisho
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Oh sehun, Kim Jongin dan lainnya

Genre : Romance, Drama,

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME,Orang Tua member, para meber sendiri dan cerita ini pasaran yang saya buat sendiri

Pair : kaihun dan lainnya

Cerita ini saya buat atas dasar ga ikhlas jika Kris keluar dari EXO. Bisakah Kris balik ke EXO, ah galau akut ini. Masa bagun tidur mau tidur Kris lagi dan lagi. Entah kenapa aku berharap ini Cuma main – kah? Aku udah ngestalk twitter berjam –jam berharap ada good news, males banget kuliah dan ah, tapi semakin diliat semakin begitulah. Mari diakan yang terbak buat EXO

Selamat Membaca

Senyumnya menawan, wajahnya sungguh rupawan. Tiada lagi yang bisa dijelaskan selain rasa kagum dan kagum. Cuma kagum dan aku adalah sebatas pengagum yang punya kesempatan baik. Bisa dikatakan begitu dan hanya begitu. Hatinya? Jangan ditanya apa dia bisa disebut kombinasi jika wajah tampan, harta yang bisa dibilang berlimpah tapi hatinya terlalu personal. Personal, bisa dikatakan tetutup tapi tidak juga. Memahaminya memang butuh waktu, bila sudah mengenali jangan ditanya betapa menyebalkannya ia. Sosoknya terlihat lucu dan menyebalkan, punya karisma yang aku sendiri tidak bisa menolaknya. Kata - katanya dari bibirnya selalu tertata dengan rupawan tapi menusuk. Itu yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menolak berdiskusi. Cara bersikapnya pada orang tua, huh sangat menarik begitu lah kata orang tuaku. Penampilannya? Cek, pasti dia selalu up todate. Pendidikannya? Hm.. Salah satu lulusan terbaik fakultas ekonomi yang paling punya nama dinegara iani. Sosok sempurnaku yang celahnya sih cukup aku yang tahu. Dialah calon suamiku

Me side

Pagi indah disebuah jalannan, kemacetan yang mari sejenak kita tinggalkan. Disebuah sudut taman kota mari lihatlah seseorang yang sibuk menggerutu. Marah - marah pada benda, aneh? Baiklah itu biasa saja karena ya dia sedang sensitif sepertinya.

"oh baiklah, 5 menit lagi kau tidak tiba tuan aku akan pergi"

Seorang wanita dengan tubuh lebih putih dari tembok(?) menambah daftar ocehannya di pagi yang menurutnya sih menyebalkan. Entah sejak kapan ia menunggu dan terus melihat kearah jalananan, menanti seseorang yang belum saatnya disebut namanya tapi sebagai informasi dia adalah pria pemeran utamanya.

"oke, sekarang sudah cukup ya. Aku akan benar marah padamu, lihat saja nanti aku akan membatalkan rencana itu"

Senyum menakutkan terlihat dari wajahnya yang tidak kalah lah dengan aktris di barat sana. Wanita ini memutuskan pergi sebelum ia akan jamuran menanti si tuan pemeran utama ini.

Men side

"Mati aku, kalau saja aku mendengar kata ummaku(read: Suho) yang manis itu tidak akan seperti ini. Huh, maafkan aku ya cantik. Aku memang begini, susah diatur dan yah lihat nanti hal apa yang bisa membuatmu memaafkanku kali ini."

Hari ini sebenarnya hari penting buatku dan tentu saja dia. Kami akan menikah, sekali lagi menikah. Sudah lama aku memimpikannya dan yah ternyata jodohku si wanita kelewat putih itu. Sebernya aku heran apa yang bisa membuat dia dan aku bersama saling cinta mungkin? Perbedaan terlalu berlebih untuk memisahkan ku dan dia. Tidak usah ditanya apa saja itu, menjelaskannya mungkin harus berhari -hari. Jika masih memaksa baik lah akan aku ceitakan, tapi harus tanggung resiko sendiri loh. Kalau kau mau maka menginaplah dirumahku. Sebagai bonusnya mungkin akan dapat panggilan mesra (read : teriakkan) dari ummaku yang cantik tadi. Tapi tenang umma sudah akan diam jika appa (read : Kris) sudah beraksi. Tapi dirumah juga ada virus aneh yang akan terus menganggu ceritaku, itu tuh si bocah Chanyeol. Bocah tidak bisa diam,dijamin deh jika dia ada kondisi rumah seperti ada pesta meski tidak ada acara apapun.

Ada yang ingin berkenalan denganku? Haha baiklah namaku Kim Jongin,usiaku 27 tahun dan aku sudah bekerja di perusahaan appaku dan sebagia informasi aku akan menikah tahun ini dengan dia.

Masih memaksa ku bercerita, baiklah dia tunangaku itu awalnya musuhku, teman adikku, kesayangan ummaku, anak sahabat appaku. Sedikit susah untuk akhirnya aku bisa menerimanya. Awalnya yah begitulah mengalir saja. Tahu - tahu aku merasa dia penting untuk keluargaku dan akhirnya juga padaku. Rasa cintaku pun awalnya aku tidak peduli, tapi ya itu adikku yang seperti kaset rusak itu tidak berhenti membawanya kerumah dan aku tidak tahan lagi dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum bodoh itu. Hingga suatu hari aku berteriak mengakui aku menyukainya.

Dia yang kukenal dulu sejak masa sma ku selalu sok tahu, cerewet dan selalu mau tahu masalah orang lain. Pintar sih, tapi suka lama kalau mikir.

Salah satu tim pengawas sekolah dan anggota ekstrakulikuler dance. Awalnya aku tidak punya masalah apa pun, kenal saja tidak. Buat apa? Aku Cuma mengenalnya si putih cerewet yang harus dihindari. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena dia timpengawas sekolah. Dia akan lagsung berteriak heboh jika melihat kesalahan apa lagi pelanggaranya yang biasa, parahnya dia selalu membawa catatan berisi nama dari setia siswa kelas X hingga XII lengkap dengan data siswa serta guru pembimbingnya. Salah sedikit saja bersiaplah dengan surat panggilah orang tua,jika masih orang tua masalahnya masih kecil tapi jika suratnya sudah menyebar hingga kepala sekolah dan guru ketua kedisiplinan maka habislah riwayatmu. Karena itu bila bertemu dia semua orang tidak akan jadi dirinya, istilahnya jaga prilaku sebaik mengkin dan jangan samapi berurusan dengan si putih cerewet ini.

Sialnya, mungkin tiba giliranku bertemu dengan dia. Tapi bukan karena kesalahan, tapi karena tahun ajaran itu kami jadi sekelas. Hah, kondisi kelasku seperti tidak ada mahluk hidup didalamnya, itu karena dia si putih cerewet yang paling dihindari. Semua tahu resikonya kalau berhadapan dengannya. semuanya biasa saja hingga suatu hari aku tiba dikelas dengan pakaian yang berantakan, bukan karena aku pemalas(read: memang pemalas). Ini semua karena ummaku itu bangun terlambat, jangankan aku appa dan si Yeol juga mungkin sama berantakannya. Entah apa yang terjadi hingga mood ummaku tidak bisa di prediksi akhir - akhir ini, mungkin umma cemburu buta pada pekerjaan appa yang perlu diperhatikan. Hingga akhirnya berdampak buruk pada semua orang yang ada dirumah.

"Jongin.."

"Siapa yang memanggilku, aku tidak dalam keadaan baik. Jika kau ada perlu nanti sajalah"

"hoi, tuan Kim Jongin. Disini aku berbicara dengan mu sebagai tim pengawas sekolah. Aku tidak peduli apa masalahamu dan kau melanggar peraturan dengan tidak berpakaian rapi dan lengkap dalam lingkungan sekolah"

Dia mengatakannya dalam satu nafas,luar biasa. Tapi setidaknya dia sekarang memandang kearahku sambil tersenyum

"hah, baikalah aku tahu aku bersalah. Sekarang mana suratku dan masalah kau dan aku selesai, aku tidak mau beradu argument apapun dengan si putih cerewet. Kau penganggu hariku yang sudah buruk semakin buruk karenamu"

"hey kau Jongin, aku hanya menegakkan peraturan sekolah. Salahkan saja dirimu yang datang berantakan, aku akan menegur siapapun yang tidak mematuhi peraturan termasuk kau. Jadi biasa aja dong, seharusnya masalah dirumahmu jangan dibawa - bawa kemari. Bukan apa - apa, wajah jelek begitu tidak cocok kau bawa kemari. Merusak pemandangan tau"

"cerewet,, mana suratku? Berikan saja sekarang dan pergilah jangan ganggu aku"

"ini, kuharap salah satu orang tuamu yang datang. Tidak ada kata perwakilan lagi mulai tahun ini dan tidak ada pengecualian termasuk untukmu hitam"

"hey nona, jaga ucapanmu. Kau bilang aku apa? Hitam? Ini eksotis tahu, hitam begini pun masih banyak yang mau denganku. Prestasiku baik dan aku tampan. Jelas masih banyak yang mengejarku dan lihat saja dirimu sendiri semua orang takut padamu, mana ada namja yang tahan pada toa berjalan"

"apa katamu? Itu bukan masalah mu. Aku juga berprestasi disini dan masalah orang suka atau tidak padaku itu terserah mereka. Aku begini sesuai kebutuhan kok. Marah pada saatnya marah"

"terserah, mana? Dan aku akan pastikan ummaku datang. Puas? Sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku"

Dia menyerahkan surat panggilan orang tuaku sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Karena dia seharian penuh aku tidak punya niatan utuk berkonsentrasi dan aku hanya memikirkan latihanku nanti saja. Yah benar hanya itu yang bisa membuatku lebih baik saat ini.

Women side

Kim Jongin, tunangan baboku itu berbuat hal yang sama lagi. Terlambat datang dan aku tahu pasti Suho umma sudah berulang kali membangunkannya. Dasar pria pemalas, kenapa bisa Kris appa yang sempurna bisa punya anak semalas itu. Ini sama saja seperti cerita awal pertemuan ku dan dia.

Sebenarnya aku tidak punya niat untuk semakin merusak harinya, tapi ya akukan harus menjalankan pekrjaanku sebagai tim pengawas sekolah. Salah siapa dia berantakan dan ternyata mulutnya menyebalkan sekali. Tidak ada halus - halusnya, aku tahu penilaian orang padaku waktu itu pasti sama. Aku si putih cerewet tim pengawas sekolah yang memang kuakui paling cerewet. Mau bagiamana lagi cerewet memang sifatku. Tentang mereka yang takut padaku aku sungguh tidak mengerti dan aku akan berlaku biasa saja jika mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku ini ramah dan pribadi yang berbeda jika tidak dalam menghadapi siswa bermasalah.

Ah ia namaku Oh Sehun berusia 27 tahun dan aku sekertaris tunanganku selama lebih dari 3 tahun. Aku selau kesal padanya, selau saja dia melakukan kesalahan. Dia sudah mengenal aku dan sejujurnya aku mengaguminya sejak aku melihat sisi lain dirinya yang aku ketahui saat Yeol adiknya mengajakku datang kerumahnya. Entah mengapa dia berbeda ketika berada dirumahnya. Dia sanggup dan sangat sabar menghadapi suho umma yang punya perubahan mood secepat kilat itu. Ah ia perlu ku ingatkan suho umma itu terlalu sensitif dan sangat perasa, jika ada hal yang disembunyikan atau terjadi hal yang aneh maka dia langsung bisa menebaknya dan jika ingin berbohong sebaiknya berhati - hatilah. Dia akan segera berubah sesuai dengan keadaan hatinya.

Jongin, begitu semua orang memanggilnya adalah ketua klub dance yang paling menawan, karismatik dan terkesan misterius. Tapi semua tidak akan berlaku untukku saat itu aku tidak menyukainya. Karena sejak kejadian surat panggilan orang tua itu dai selalu mengerjaiku atau mengatakan hal yang tidak enak.

Seperti pada saat aku masuk keruang latihan dance dihari ia mendapat surat itu. Dia menyindirku dengan kata - kata yang tidak enak, tapi anehnya semua orang merasa biasa saja, seolah aku memang pantas disindir seperti itu.

"Oh Sehun? Kau anggota klub ini? Dunia memang sempit ternyata. Apa tidak cukup kau merusak moodku, memberi surat panggilan untukku dan sekarang aku harus bertemu lagi denganku. Dan anehnya selama ini aku tidak tahu kau anggota disini. Oh sepertinya ini nasib sial untukku"

"Kim Jongin, memangnya kenapa? Aku juga siswa disini. Aku berhak memilih mau berada di klub mana untuk ekstrakulikulerku dan meski kau ketua klub disini aku tidak akan takut dengan orang sepertimu"

"hey aku tidak mengatkan kau takut denganku loh Oh Sehun, aku hanya merasa dunia ini sempit atau hanya karena aku bertemu lagi denganmu aku merasa malas sekali"

"mau malas ataupun tidak itu jelas bukan urusanku tuan Kim Jongin"

"baik, aku memang tidak punya alasan mengusirmu dari klub ini. Aku ingin lihat sebaik apa kau menari dan sejak saat ini aku menatangmu. Kita rival sejak saat ini"

"baik, aku menerima tantanganmu. Meski kau ketua dance dan kau paling baik disini aku akan berusaha menandingimu"

Begitulah yang selau terjadi setiap hari hanya akan terdengar sindiran - sindiran bernada halus atau terkadang sedikit sarkatis yang keluar dariku atau dia. Yang jelas semakin lama semakin jelas terlihat permusuhan dan persaingan diantara kami.

Ah aku lupa menceritakan pertemuan pertamaku dengan Suho umma kan? Baiklah begini ceritanya

Jongin memang tidak berbohong, dia mendatangkan ummanya untuk bertemu guru kepala pengawas dan dari perbincangan yang kudengar jongin memang susah bangun pagi. Sudah jadi kebiasaan kata ummanya, begitu yang kudengar dan hei ummanya bertanya siapa yang menuliskan surat panggilan itu untuk jongin dan semudah itu guru kepala pengawas menunjukku dan mengtakan aku yang menulisnya.

Sehabis pertemuan mereka Suho umma mengajakku untuk berbicara

"siapa namamu nak?"

"Sehun, Oh Sehun ajuma. Aku teman sekelas Jongin, anggota tim pengawas sekolah, anggota klub dance serta rivalnya Jongin"

"wah, kalian sedekat itu ya? Ajuma tidak menyangka. Kau tahu Jongin sekarang sering marah - marah karena saeseorang yang bermarga Oh, ajuma yakin itu pasti kau kan"

"mianhae, aku sungguh minta maaf ajuma. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku Cuma ingin membuktikan padanya aku tidak seburuk sindirannya padaku"

"tidak nak, bermusuhan saat masa sekolah itu biasa. Apalagi kalian masih remaja. Bersaing itu sangat biasa. Lama - lama kalian akan saling memperhatikan. Siapa yang akan jadi paling tau keaadanmu selain rivalmu. Ajuma senang jika kau mau membantu mengawasinya meski kau dan dia rival itu kan statusnya. Ajuma yakin kau itu anak baik, tidak akan melakukan hal buruk ataupun berdampak tidak baik padanya. Jongin sekarang lebih punya semangat dan rajin. Ajuma sekarang tidak harus selau berteriak membangunkannya. Awalnya ajum bingung, tapi kata appanya jongin pasti ada yang terjadi padanya. Dan ternyata semua karenamu"

"mian ajuma"

"hey, tidak masalah cantik. Ajuma senang dan titp Jongin ya, jika dia berbuat bodoh ingatkan dia dan langsung beritahu ajuma. Ajuma percaya padamu"

Begitulah setiap perkembangan atau masalah apapun yang terjadi aku tetap selau berbagi kabar dengan ummanya Jongin. Umma Jongin sangat baik, dia sepertinya sayang padaku karena katanya dia tidak punya anak perempuan dan begitu melihatku dia merasa memilikinya. Dan ya sekarang aku resmi menjadi calom menantunya. Tapi kisahku dengan si Jongin itu melewati fase yang sangat panjang, masa berkenalan sebagai rival bertahun - tahun dan saling perhatian juga sebenarnya karena secara aku tidak tahu dai sadar atu tidak dia membantuku seperti saat aku melamun dan ditegur oleh guru dia pasti akan menyelamatkanku dan ujungnya di pasti akan menyindirku seperti baiasanya

Me side

Pertengkaran dan adu mulut Jongin dan Oh Sehun sudah hal biasa dan tidak akan jadi hot news lagi karana memang begitulah mereka hingga masa kuliah dan ternyata Chanyeol yang sahabat sekaligus juniornya adalah adik dari Kim Jongin rivalnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia mengetahuinya ketika dengan santainya dia menerima tawaran mengunjungi rumah sahabatnya itu dan disambut dengan teriakan dan omelan manja khas Suho ummanya Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Saat itu karena terlalu senang dengan kedatangan tiba - tiba Sehun kerumahnya Suho umma mereka lagsung mengajak Sehun untuk masak bersama. Komunikasi mereka tidak pernah putus hanya mungkin Suho begitu terkejut melihat Sehun yang katanya semakin cantik saja. Mereka bercerita panjang lebar tentang siapa lagi kalu bukan Jongin. Persaingan mereka dan akhirnya Sehun bertanya

"ajuma, mian kalau pertanyaanku sedikit tidak berkesan baik untumu. Tapi setelah kemari aku semakin penasaran"

"tanyakanlah, tidak baik memendamsesuatu terlalu lama"

"apa appanya Jongin punya tubuh eksotis juga ya ajuma"

"maksudmu sedikit hitam sehun?"

"ah ne, mianhae kalau itu menganggu ajuma"

"tidak masalah, kau wajar bertanya begitu. Appanya anak-anak sama putihnya denganku ah bahkan lebih putih, dan sanagat tampan hingga sekarang. Sangat perhatian dan penyayang. Warna tubuh Jongin itu berasal dari ummaku Sehun, dia punya warna yang sedikit gelap dan mungkin menurun pada Jongin. Tapi anakku itukan tampan, appanya punya gen yang sangat baik untuk itu. Dan lagi kau akan melihat Jongin yang berbeda nanti"

"berbeda bagaimana ajuma,a ku sudah bersama dan menjadi musuhnya bertahun - tahun"

"anakku itu punya sifat seperti appanya, lihat sajalah dia sama seperti dengan Yeol yang selau berusaha gembira apapun masalahnya. Kau akan tahu itu nak"

"ah, sudah selesai. Ayo kita rayakan pertemuan kita ini"

Diruang keluarga kini sudah terlihat Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah tiba dirumahnya sedang duduk dan saling bercanda dengan Chanyeol. Hingga seseorang yang lebih tua dari mereka berdua datang dan mengaggu keakraban dua saudara itu

"ehem,, appa sudah pulang anak - anak"

"appa,, Jongin rindu appa"

"Yeol juga appa"

"anak appa, sini appa peluk"

Disudut lain dari rumah ini terlihat Sehun yang sedang memasang tampang bodoh setelah melihat adegan mesra bapak anak yang ada didepannya. Hingga Suho menyadarkannya

"Sehun, sudah ajuma bilang kan dirumah Jongin akan berbeda. Begitulah mereka, pada Kris mereka akan nebih manja dari pada denganku"

"oh,, ne ajuma"

Suho pun tertawa setelahnya dan mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil suami serta anak - anaknya.

Semua perhatian mereka tertuju pada Suho dan betapa terkejutnya jongin melihat ada sehun yang mulai segan berada di dekat mereka.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini dan argh.. Ku melihat yang tadi?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum polos hingga Chanyeol berkata

"dia sahabatku, sekaligus seniorku"

Lalu ada suara lauin dari belakang dan berasal dari Kris

"Sehun kan, Sehun anak Jongdae dan Xiumin kan?"

Sekarang semua anggota kuraga itu saling bepandangan ternyata semuanya mengenal Sehun. Mereka semua tertawa kecuali Jongin yang masih tidak percaya betapa sempitnya dunia ini.

Mereka terbawa dalam suasana yang sangat akrab sekarang Suho baru menyadari jika ternyata Sehun anak dari sahabat suaminya Jongdae, dan sabahabat serta rival anak - anaknya.

Karena kedekatan keluargamereka perlahan hubungan Jongin dengan Sehun sedikit lebih baik. Sekarang tidak lagi ada pertengkaran dan Jongin sudah tau dari mana ummanya bisa tahu soal kuliahnya dan semua teman - temanya. Hingga akhirnya mereka selesia kuliah Jongin bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya dan atas paksaan Suho maka Sehunlah yang menjadi sekertarisnya. Hubungan mereka masih tetap rival, masih saling bersaing dan sedikit saling perhatian.

Karena hubungan pekerjaan dan atas dasar profesionalitas mereka saling bekerja sama dan akhirnya mereka semakin lama - semakin kompak dan mulai melupakan kata rival dalam hubungan mereka. Hingga dalam suatu perjamuan keluaga mereka Chanyeol berkata

"Sehun, kau ingat Luhan tidak? Itu loh teman seangkatanku. Kemarin dia mencarimu dan sejak lama terus bertanya keberadaanmu. Kau kan tahu dia menyukaimu dari dulu. Aku sudah merasa terganggu dan apa aku boleh memberi nomermu padanya?"

Xiumin umma Sehun bertanya

"sehun ada yang menyukaimu, apa itu tidak masalah buatmu Jongin?"

"uhuk.. Maksudnya ajuma?"

"kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak lama dan sehun dari dulu selau bercerita tentangmu, terlepas mengetahui kau anak sahabatku dan dalam faktanya kalian selau bersama bertahun - tahun apa kau tidak cemburu nak?"

Suho menambahkan

"Sehun itu cantik Jongin, apa kau tidak menyesal nanti?"

Kedua appa dari Sehun juga Jongin mulai saling pandang dan senyum - senyum mencurigakan. Hingga sinyal aneh tersebut ditangkap oleh Chanyeol

"ah,terima sajalah Sehun. Luhan itu tampan dan mapan yang pasti dia menyukaimu tidak seperti rivalmu itu. Modusnya banyak dan penakut"

Sehun menjawab

"Luhan, dia yang manis itu kan yang senyumnya menawan itu kan dan putih juga kan? Ah.. Baiklah perlu dipertimbangkan"

Mendengar apa perkataan Sehun dan pancingan dari keluarganya dan Sehun muka Jongin memerah, seperti menahan sesuatu dan akhirnya dia berdiri dan berteriak

"ya Oh Sehun, bukannya Luhan itu playboy ya, apa kau mau jadi wanita yang kesekian?"

"apa pedulimu tuan Kim Jongin, aku rivalmu merangkap sekertarismu dan ini diluar jam kantor dan aku bebas menetukan apa dan siapa. Ini hanya percakapan biasa dan kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah cintaku"

"dasar Oh Sehun bodoh, apa aku tak atu aku menyukainmu"

Sedetik kemudian setelah menyadari ucapannya jongin permisi dan berlari ketaman rumahnya dan merutuki betapa bodohnya dia mengakui perasaannya pada sehun didepan semua keluarga mereka. Sementar di dalam ruang keluarga semua orang tertawa dan Suho seta Xiumin yang berpelukan, Jongdae dan Kris saling merangkul dan chanyeol yang heboh menyebar gosip peryataan cinta memalukan jongin di akun sosial medianya. Hingga sehun memutuskan untuk menghampiri jongin

"apa begitu caranmu mengatakan perasaamu padaku jongin?, apa benar kau suka padaku"

"ia bodoh, mana mungkin aku tidak suka padamu. Jika selama bertahun - tahun aku selau ada didekatmu. Bertemu dengan orang tuamu. Mengadapi masalah bersama dan kau sadar semua sudah lebih dari rival?"

"sebenarnya aku memikirkan itu Jongin, tapi kukira itu cuma aku saja yang kau juga,sudah sina peluk aku"

Jongin terdiam dan sesaat kemudian ia memeluk Sehun dan bertanya

"jadi sekarang kau mencintaiku ya? Aku diterima kan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, membuat Jongin yang mulai ragu dan hendak melepaskan pelukan mereka tapi ditahan oleh Sehun.

"aku masih belum terlau yakin tuan Kim Jongin, bantu yakinkan aku"

Men and women side

Setelah hari pengakuan bodoh Sehun dan Jongin keluarga mereka terlalu sering berandai - andai. Dan Sehun tidak lagi meragukan perasaaanya pada Jongin. Ia menyukai Jongin dan itu kenyataaanya hingga akhirnya harapan orang tua mereka akan terjadi setahun setelahnya mereka bertunagan dan segera menikah. Yang masih tetap sama hanyalah Jongin yang sulit untuk bangun dan Sehun yang cerewet

Hingga saat ini seharunya mereka foto pra wedding tapi dasar Jonginmemang suka terlamabat dan kali ini apa alasan yang sama yang Sehun tahu pasti.

"Sehun, maafkan ku ya sayang. Kau kan tahu aku susah bagun pagi sayang"

"mau sampai kapan Jongin,dari dulu kau selau begitu. Apa aku akan seperti Suho umma yang membangunkanmu"

"sepertinya begitu, kau kan jadi isrtiku nanti jadi jadi ya kau harus sabar denganku"

"baiklah, sini aku peluk"

Entah mulaim sejak kapan Oh sehun begitu mudah ditahlukkan Kim Jongin. Mereka berbeda tapi bersatu dalam sebuah hubungan yang sama yaitu pernikahan.

Dan kalian mau tahu apa teman fotonya? Lalu lintas dan jalananan ah serta angkutan umum. Menurut Jongin dijalanan bayak filosofi yang bisa diambil seperti banyak orang yang berada dijalananan dan memiliki tujuannya masing - masing seperti Jongin yang bertujuan pada Sehun. Jalanan memiliki banyak peristiwa seperti hubungan Jongin dan Sehun yang akan banyak rintangan tapi mereka akan tetap bersama dalam pernikahan yang bukan akhir tapi awal yang baru buat cinta mereka.

end


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Kris, Suho dan lainnya

Genre : Romance, Drama,

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME,Orang Tua member, para meber sendiri dan cerita ini pasaran yang saya buat sendiri

Pair : krisho

Kemarin waktu ff yang telah lama saya tulis tetang praweding nya kaihun ada yang minta cerita kris dan suho kan? Baiklah kalua pun ga ada yang minta saya post aja. Menunggu berbuka untuk kotaku dan sekitarnya

Selamat membaca

Cinta tidak mungkin salah alamat, ya meski jarak rumaku dan rumahmu layaknya sebuah lirik lagu dangdut yang lebih enak di dengar setelah di nyanyikan Sheina seorang penyanyi asal negara jauhdisana (Indonesia). Tetanggaku memang dekat 5 langkah dari rumah. Tak perlu ribet - ribet atau pusing - pusing bertemu cukup teriakkan namamu dari beranda rumah secepat itu juga dia akan datang.

Kris dan suho tidak perlu lagi dipertayakan, banyak orang yang tidak akan segan berkata mereka pasti jodoh lah. Meski semuanya selalu dibantah suho dan pada akhirnya di aminkan oleh kris. Ada yang bertanya kenapa? Karena si nona manis kita ini bilang kris terlalu tampan dan bukan standarnya suho. Katanya cukup sahabat saja, atau lebih baik teman. Karena perlu diketahui selama menjalani masa sekolah mereka walau tak igin bersama tapi pasti selalu ada saja yang mendekatkannya. Tidak peduli pada saat suho jauh kris pasti mengalami hal aneh, semacam kesialan lah. Bila perlu diceritakan kris yang katanya sempurna itu sungguh ceroboh dan harus selalu diingatkan. Seperti saat itu.

"hei, kau kris. Jangan lupa lagi minum obatmu itu. Karena kau kau yang lupa aku yang kena semprot ummamu"

"hei kau nuna kim, berhentilah berkotek seperi ayam. Aku tidak akan lupa obatku lagi. Kalau aku lupa ummamu yang akan berkonser tunggal didepan telingaku"

Jangan heran mengapa yang sakit siapa dan yang marah ummanya siapa. Kedua ibu dari anak perempuan yang bernama suho dan anak laki - laki yang bernama kris juga punya takdir yang unik. Mereka semasa sekolah menengah atasnya adalah mantan rival dalam memperebutkan namja yang akhirnya si namja itu tidak memilih keduanya, alasannya ya karena ke dua ibu tersebut sama saja. Cerewetnya minta diampuni. Hingga akhirnya karena persamaan nasib itu mereka memutuskan berdamai dan tak terpisahkan hingga kini.

Moto hidup kedua ibu yang bisa dibilang ibu'hore' karena sama hebohnya adalah anakku adalah anakmu dan anakmu adalah anakku. Huh, sedikit aneh tapi itu lebih baik dari pada suamiku adalah… hah tidak untuk dilanjutkan(hehehe mana ada orang yang mau berbagi suami ya)

Sebagaimana kris, suho pun demikian. Suho tidak mungkin jauh dari Kris. Suho yang cantik ini suka lama kalau berfikir. Jika ia ditinggalkan Kris yang terjadi adalah mungkin nilai rata - rata suho tidak akan lewat dari 6 paling tinggi mungkin 7 karena itulah Kris memang harus selau ingat pesan ini

"Kris, ajuma mohon jangan jauh - jauh dari Suho. Kau kan tahu dia seperti apa. Dia memang cerewet sih, tapi kau harus menjaganya ya. Terutama nilainya Kris. Lakukan ini demi ibumu dan juga ajuma (ingat moto bersama)"

"baiklah ajuma, aku bisa bilang apa. Maunya ajuma ya maunya umma. Appa dan ajushi pun tidak bisa melarang kan? Jadi aku mana bisa membantah"

Kenapa harus Kris, ya seperti yang sudah diulang tadi moto kedua ibu 'hore' yang secara tidak langsung sebenarnya saling berguna untuk keduanya. Lagi pula Kris kan si sempurna, pintar tampan dan segala kelebihan lainnya dan sedikit coret cerobohnya. Kris yang ceroboh dan Suho yang lama berfikir (maafkan aku para bias) akan saling melengkapi didalam kegajean mereka berdua.

Suatu waktu Kris yang sepertinya suka pada Suho ini bertanya

"Suho, jika begini aku menikahimu saja. Seperti nya cepat atau lambat umma dan ajuma pasti akan melakukannya"

Lalu Suho menjawab

"Kris, kau terlalu tampan untukku, aku ini perempuan cinta damai dan suka yang sederhana saja"

"maksudnya?, kau menolakku Suho?"

"tidak juga Kris, aku tidak menolakmu kok. Cuma mungkin kau akan jadi pria opsi terakhir"

"maksudmu kau punya orang lain dan aku jadi seperti ujian pilihan berganda? Jangan bercanda Suho ya"

"aku tidak punya teman dekat yang lain selain kau Kris. Mana sempat aku berteman dekat dengan orang lain. Jika semua waktu diluarku selalu bersamamu. Kau fikir umma dan ajuma akan membiarkanku pergi sendiri jika tidak denganmu? Mereka akan bilang denganmu atau lupakan. Kau memang terlalu tampan babo, bisa habis aku. Fansmu mau dikemanakan? Kaukan pangeran sempuran tapi ceroboh dari seluruh siswa dari zaman ke zaman. Dan sampai sekarang aku aman karena kita memang hanya berteman kan? Kau mau ambil resiko tiba - tiba aku diculik dan hilang selamanya Kris?"

"yak.. Suho kenapa tiba - tiba aku pintar? Bisa berfikir sejauh itu. Aku tidak masalah, itu kan masalahmu. Dan lagi aku berani bertaruh kedua ibu itu akan menjodohkan kita. Apa kau bisa hidup tanpa aku? Kalau aku sih masih bisa cari yang lebih darimu"

"ya Kris, lihat saja nanti. Kan sudah kukatakan kau itu opsi terakir dan bukan berarti AKU MENOLAKMU"

.

.

.

Masa sekolah yang indah telah berlalu dan sekarang adalah saatnya untuk berpisah. Ya kedua teman yang sedikit modus ini sepertinya akan berpisah. Kris si pria sempurna ini sekarang telah bekerja dan mendapat tugas menjaga perusahaan appanya yang berada di Cina. Ya Kris kan pria campuran, jadi wajarlah jika appanya yang asli Cina itu punya perusahaan disana. Dan jangan tanya nasib Suho. Mungkin dia akan meraung - raung melepaskan kepergian Kris. Bukan karena sepenuhnya dia sedih akan kepergian teman sejawat selama hidupnya itu tapi lebih karena selamat tinggal kebebasan. Sudah tahu kan kalau umma dan ajumanya itu akan menberi izin pergi hanya dengan Kris atau lupakan itu. Karena Kris pergi maka izin pergi Suho resmi dicabut dan selama Kris pergi dia akan mendapat training gratis dari ahlinya. Ya dari kedua ibu 'hore' dia akan dididik untuk menjadi ibu yang baik. Padahal Suho masih begitu mencintai kebebasannya.

Suho hanya akan diberi izin keluar jika pergi dengan kedua ibu ini. Dan Suho merasa semua sia - sia untuk apa dia dikuliahkan dan harus selau dengan Kris jika berakhir dengan kurungan(ga sesadis itu juga kok) padahal ia sudah meraih indeks kumulatif lebih dari 3 dan cukup untuk melamar keperusahaan asing. Tapi lagi - lagi itu akan dibantah. Menurut umma dan ajumanya kedua harta keluarga mereka tidak akan habis meski diturunkan dengan differensiaal parsil dalam ilmu matematika peubah banyak (nilai mata kuliah terbaik semester ini.. Yey) dan lagi kalau sudah saatnya menikah mereka tidak akan menyerahkan Suho dengan pria sembarangan begitu katanya.

Hingga pernah Suho berfikir mungkin Kris tidak akan jadi opsi terakhirnya lagi. Buktinya Kris dijauhkan darinya sekarang. Apa umma dan ajumanya akan menikahkannya dengan pria berumur, sudah punya istri dan anak? Oh no.. Karena pria tampan dan mapan sudah pasti laku layaknya diskon diakhir pekan, habis tak bersisa. Hell no… jika begitu lebih baik dia yang minta nikah lari dengan Kris.

"Suho, bagaimana dengan resep masakan yang kemarin? Ajuma sudah mengajarkan dan ummamu sudah mencontohkannya kan? Sekarang waktunya kita praktik nak"

"heh? Resep yang mana ajuma? Kemarin umma dan ajuma memberi contoh 5 resep masakan. Yang mana yang harus dipraktikkan sekarang?"

"semuannya sayang"

"oh no.. Seharusnya umma tahu aku lama mikir kan? Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?"

"sayang, jagan begitu. Katanya ingin bebassetelah training ini selesai kau akan bebas"

"ia bebas,kau akan kami nikahkan dengan seseorang"

"umma,,, Kris… tolong aku"

Sejak pernyataan umma dan ajumanya itu Suho semakin rajin, jangan dikira karena dia ingin menikah. Jelas bukan dia tidak mungin mau. Ini karena kata ajumanya jika Kris akan segera pulang dan seperinya Suho akan merengek minta diniikahi Kris saja. Ya biarpun Kris opsi terakhir kan Cuma Kris satu - satunya pria lajang suho kenal dan itu bukan pemikiran yang buruk sepertinya.

.

.

.

"aku pulang.. Umma, ajuma,appa , ajushi kalian dimana?"

Dan yang tidak terduga adalah datanglah seseorang menerjang Kris hingga Kris jatuh terduduk dan siapa lagi jika buka Suho cantik kita. Sambil memeluk Kris erat ternyata Suho juga menangis dan akhirnya mengatakan

"nikahi aku Kris, kumohon. Umma dan ajuma sudah jahat padaku. Mereka memaksaku belajar ini dan itu. Kufikir itu sekedar untuk belajar tapi ternyata mereka ingin menikahkanku dengan pria paruh baya"

Belum sempat Kris menjawab para tersangka yang disebut Suho tadi sudah berkumpul dan tertawa terbahak umma Kris berkata

"siapa yang akan menikahkanmu dengan pria paruh baya? Kau kan tidak pernah bertanya. Kami mana mungkin menyerahkanmu pada orang yang tidak kukenal dengan baik. kau akan menikah dengan pria yang lulus training appa dan ajushi mu Suho. Kurasa kau sudah tau kan siapa dia?"

"aku umma?"

"yup, Kris itu kau. Suho kan juga anakku dan untuk melegalkannya benar jadi anakku caranya ya dengan menikahkan kalian berdua. Kau fikir untuk apa kami tidak pernah memisahkan kalian tujuannya apa nak. Apa lagi kalau untuk mendekatkan. Dan kami menjauhkan kalian agar kalian mandiri"

Suho dan kris saling berpandangan dan kris bertanya

"apa aku masih opsi terakhir Suho?"

"ya kan sudah kukatakan kau itu memang opsi terakhir. Tapi sekarang kau itu opsi terakhir yang menjadi pilihan utama"

.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya setelah setahun pernikahan lucu mereka ini lahirlah si tan kita Jongin dan Chanyeol tiang listrik . Dan jangn ditanya ternyata suho tidak berubah, yang ada dia makin menjadi ratunya cerewet. Dan kris kita ini tumbuh menjadi ayah yang paling perhatian hingga anak-anaknya terutama jongin manja padanya. Salahkan lah si tuan sempurna itu.

Sudah dikatakan jodoh pun meski dijauhkan dan meski dipaksakan dan diatur sedemikian rupanya jika memnag takdirnya bersama maka bersamalah dan jika mau lari kemana pun dan dengan alasan apapun jika sudah tiba waktunya menikah ya pasti menikah. Benarkan?

Ada lagi, Perbedaan ada bukan untuk mempertegas bedanya satu dan lainnya. Tapi jika disikapi baik perbedaan jadi hidup yang terlalu sempurna itu membosankan dan hanya didongeng saja.

Dan dalam kenyataan hidup tidak ada yang namanya bahagia selama - lamanya, pasti ada saja masalah tapi dengan adanya masalahlah yang menjadikan pelajaran untuk setiap keluarga untuk tumbuh dan saling menyayangi lebih lagi. Dan tidak semua orang mengungkapkan sayangnya dengan jelas loh, perlu kepekaan. Karena tiap orang berbeda dan mungkin terpengaruh satu dan lainnya membentuk sudut pandang yang berbeda - beda. Intinya mari saling menghargai meski itu dengan orang yang dikenal dan juga kita kenal. Ingat loh Tuhan tidak bermain dadu, untuk mempertemukan kita dengan siapapun. Sekian…

end

aku baliklagi dari kemalasanku menulis tapi keinginanku menuliskan ini yang udah ketunda dari kapan sampai plotnya udah bertukar – tukar di kepalaku akhirnya kesampaian. Jika terdapa typo maaf ya ngeditnya kurang bener mungkin. Dan jang lupa dikomen ya, apapun deh… asal jagan di bash aja. Ditunggu loh… terima kasih


End file.
